prisonbreakfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pilot (Skazany na śmierć)
29 sierpnia 2005 28 stycznia 2007 |sezon = 1 |odcinek = 1 |reżyseria = Brett Ratner |scenariusz = Paul Scheuring |poprzedni = — |następny = „Allen” }} "Pilot" – pierwszy odcinek serialu „Skazany na śmierć”. Jego polska premiera miała miejsce 28 stycznia 2007 roku na kanale Polsat. Opis Michael Scofield jest młodym, utalentowanym inżynierem budowlanym. Jego starszy brat, Lincoln Burrows, zostaje skazany na karę śmierci za zamordowanie brata pani wiceprezydent. Wyrok ma zostać wykonany za trzy tygodnie w więzieniu stanowym Fox River. Przekonany o niewinności Lincolna, Michael przekreśla błyskotliwą karierę, pozoruje napad na bank i dostaje się do tego samego więzienia. Zamierza przygotować tam wielką ucieczkę, jednak nikt nie wie, że to właśnie Scofield zaprojektował Fox River i wszedł do niego z wytatuowanym na ciele schematem, który wygląda jak nic nieznacząca grafika. Od pierwszego dnia swojego pobytu w więzieniu wprowadza w życie precyzyjny plan działania. Streszczenie thumb|left|Michael poddaje się policji Michael Scofield znajduje się w studiu tatuaży, gdzie tatuatorka kończy ostatni odcinek projektu mężczyzny na jego ciele. Kiedy ten płaci za wykonaną robotę, kobieta zwraca uwagę, że rzadko ktokolwiek decyduje się stworzyć pełen projekt na ciele w tak krótkim czasie. Michael wraca do swojego mieszkania i zaczyna zrywać ze ściany swojego apartamentu notatki, w których można dostrzec artykuł o skazaniu Lincolna Burrowsa, artykuł o zwycięstwie humanitarnym córki gubernatora i artykuł dla dożywocia dla szefa mafii – Johna Abruzzi'ego. Mężczyzna następnie podchodzi do biurka i zabiera dysk twardy, który wyrzuca z balkonu w kierunku rzeki Chicago. Następnie Michael udaje się do banku, w którym oddaje trzy strzały w sufit. Mężczyzna nakazuje pracowniczce otworzyć skarbiec, jednak ta informuje przestępce, że może to zrobić tylko kierownik oddziału, który jest teraz na lunchu. Kobieta oznajmia Scofield'owi, że ma on już wystarczająco pieniędzy, bo aż pół miliona dolarów. Po przyjeździe policji, Michael natychmiast wyrzuca broń, podnosi ręce do góry, pozwalając tym samym mundurowym działać. thumb|Odsłuchanie wyroku sędziego Jakiś czas po zatrzymaniu Scofield'a, przeciwko mężczyźnie jest prowadzona rozprawa sądowa. Prawnikiem mężczyzny zostaje Veronica Donovan, która jest jego przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa. Sędzia zauważa, że oskarżony nie odwołuje się do niej i jest w pełni zgodny z oskarżeniami. Podczas ustalenia treści wyroku, Michael zauważa swojego bratanka – L.J.-a Burrowsa, który nalega, aby wujek walczył. Mężczyzna nakazuje chłopakowi iść do domu, po czym spokojnie akceptuje wyrok sądu, skazujący Michaela na pięć lat pozbawienia wolności. Zarówno sędzia jak i adwokatka są zaskoczeni tak szybkim wyrokiem i przyjęciem kary. Scofield wniósł wniosek o przeniesienie go do więzienia stanowego Fox River o zaostrzonym rygorze, znajdującego się w pobliżu jego rodzinnego miasta. Veronica ponownie próbuje przemówić przyjacielowi do rozsądku, jednak on nie słucha jej rad. thumb|left|Rozmowa współwięźniów na placu Michael przekracza mury Fox River i zaczyna być od razu źle traktowany przez Brada Bellick'a. Policjant informuje go, że obowiązują w tym więzieniu dwa przykazania: pierwsze mówi, że więzień jest nikim, a drugie informuje o przestrzeganiu tego pierwszego. Scofield reaguje na te słowa z zadowoleniem, przez co kapitan reaguje z złością. Po chwili na karcie więźnia zauważa, że "nowy" cierpi na cukrzycę typu pierwszego, przez co zyskuje przydomek "ryba". Po przeprowadzeniu Michaela do celi, mężczyzna zauważa, że stanie się współlokatorem Fernando Sucre, który od samego początku informuje współwięźnia o zasadach porządku w celi. Podczas tej rozmowy dochodzi do zabójstwa jednego z więźniów. Po jakimś czasie na placu więziennym, Scofield pyta nowego przyjaciela o miejscu przetrzymywania Lincolna Burrowsa, obserwując niektórych więźniów. Gdy Sucre pyta, czemu mężczyzna jest nim tak zainteresowany, okazuje się, że jest to jego brat. thumb|Michael filtruje z Sarą Tancredi L.J. Burrows wraz z przyjacielem podjeżdżają rowerami do kamieniczki, z której wychodzi tajemniczy mężczyzna. W trójkę podchodzą do samochodu i otwierają bagażnik, w którym znajduje się torba marihuany, którą chłopacy chowają do swoich plecaków. Mężczyzna daje im ostatnie ostrzeżenie, po czym nastolatkowie wsiadają na rowery i odjeżdżają. Po chwili w jednej z uliczek, drogę taranuje im radiowóz. Chcąc uciekać, chłopacy odwracają się, jednak tam też stoi samochód policyjny. Bezradni dostawcy narkotyków schodzą z rowerów i poddają się. W tym samym czasie, w więzieniu Fox River, Michael podchodzi na placu do Johna Abruzziego i jego ludzi, którzy grają w karty. Proponuje swoja pomoc w drużynie robót więziennych, nad którą władzę sprawuje Abruzzi. Mężczyzna nie zgadza się przyjąć nowego do zespołu, więc Scofield pozostawia mu papierowego żurawia. Po jakimś czasie, Gavin Smallhouse odwiedza w rzeźni Maggio – kontakt z zewnętrznym światem Abruzziego. Zaczynają rozmawiać o mężczyźnie, który zna lokalizacje Otto Fibonacci'ego. Rzeźnik oznajmia, że nic o tym nie wie, jednak w kopercie zauważa papierowego żurawia. W tym samym czasie, Michael poznaje Sarę Tancredi w więziennym szpitalu. Kobieta daje mu zastrzyk insuliny, wiedząc, że Scofield cierpi na cukrzycę typu pierwszego. Po dość długiej rozmowie i wymianie informacji o sobie, Tancredi umawia mężczyznę na następną wizytę. thumb|left|Rozmowa z naczelnikiem W Dowództwie Tajnych Służb w Waszyngtonie, do biura Paula Kellermana wszedł Daniel Hale, który oznajmił, że egzekucja Lincoln Burrowsa jest pewna, jednak biskup w dalszym ciągu ma zastrzeżenia. Mężczyzna stwierdza, że duchowy ma dobry kontakt z gubernatorem i może go poprosić o wstrzymanie kary śmierci. Kellerman oznajmia, że muszą się spotkać z eminencją, dzięki czemu za miesiąc będzie po wszystkim. Podczas mszy w kaplicy, Mike'owi udaje się spotkać brata, którego przytula z radością. Informuje go o ucieczce, którą zaplanował. Skazany na śmierć mężczyzna nie jest pewien, czy jest to możliwe, kiedy dowiaduje się, że to Michael zaprojektował więzienie. Później podczas posiedzenia w celi, Scofield przypomina sobie, jak Lincoln przysięgał, że jest niewinny i został wrobiony w morderstwo brata wiceprezydent. W tym samym czasie, Veronica wraz ze swoim narzeczonym omawiają kwestię ślubu i wesela, kiedy nagle kobieta prosi o przesunięcie terminu. Mężczyzna zauważa, że narzeczona może grać na zwłokę, jednakże ona zapewnia, że tak nie jest. Podczas rozmowy o miłości z Sucrem, Michael zostaje zawołany przez naczelnika Henry'ego Pope'a. Mężczyzna poprosił go o pomoc przy budowie modelu Taj Mahal z wykałaczek, który miał wręczyć swoje żonie jako prezent na rocznicę ślubu. Więzień odmówił współpracy, ku zdziwieniu naczelnika, po czym został odprowadzony przez strażnika do celi. thumb|Michael poznaje się z Charles'em Lisa Rix rozmawia z L.J., który w dalszym ciągu nie przemyślał, co zrobił. Kobieta sądzi, że przydałaby mu się rada mężczyzny, jednak jego ojczym wchodzi do kuchni, zabiera jedzenie i wychodzi, co rozśmiesza nastolatka. Jego matka uświadamia sobie, że chłopak zaczął zachowywać się tak przez ojca, więc postanawia, że go odwiedzą, mimo sprzeciwu L.J.-a. Podczas odwiedzin, Michael spotkał się z Veronicą. Więzień próbował przez cały czas uświadomić przyjaciółce, że wszelkie dowody, które na niego mają są sfabrykowane. W tym samym czasie, Hale i Kellerman spotykają się z biskupem w jego rezydencji. Agenci próbują przekonać duchowego, żeby pozwolił na skazanie Burrowsa. Mężczyzna jednak wyraża się jasno i zamierza pomóc potrzebującemu skazanemu. Agenci wykorzystują swoją ostatnią broń i oskarżają biskupa o ukrywanie prywatnych dochodów pod przywilejami kościelnymi. Mężczyźni wychodzą, a biskup zaczyna zadawać trudne pytania, oznajmiając tym sam, że nigdy nie wyrzeknie się wiary. Jakiś czas później na placu, Scofield spotyka Charles'a Westmoreland'a i jego kota – Marilyna. Nowy więzień oznajmia starcowi, że znał jego żonę. Po krótkim przetestowaniu Mike'a, Charls rozluźnia się, wiedząc, że może zaufać mężczyźnie. Scofeld zaczyna wypytywać więźnia o jego przeszłość jako D.B. Cooper. Starzec uświadamia znajomemu, że każdy nowy przychodzi do tego więzienia z tą samą myślą - Westmoreland to D.B Cooper. Mężczyzna uświadamia Michaelowi, że się myli i uśmiecha się do niego. Widząc, jak podchodzi do ławki Abruzzi ze swoimi ludźmi, Charles odchodzi, pozostawiając nowego znajomego samego. thumb|left|Trudna rozmowa z synem John wypytuje Scofielda o Fibonacci'ego, jednak nowy więzień nie chce odpowiadać. Uznaje, że gdyby go przyjął do grupy od razu, byłoby po sprawie. Abruzzi odchodzi, nasyłając na Michaela swoich dwóch ludzi. Bójka zrzesza sporo gapiów, co zaczyna interesować policjanta na wieży obserwacyjnej. Zostaje oddany strzał, każdy pada na ziemię, po czym włącza się alarm. Po jakimś czasie przed biurkiem naczelnika ląduje Michael. Henry informuje go, że nie tolerują takiego zachowania i każe odesłać go na 90 dni do izolatki. Mężczyzna uświadamia sobie, że jego plan może się przez to nie udać, więc oznajmia naczelnika, że z izolatki mu się nie przyda. Sugeruje, że w modelu Taj Mahal jest źle rozłożone naprężenie, co sprawia, że przeciążone wiązania nie uniosą ciężaru budowy. Przerażony Henry pyta ile to zajmie, jednak dostaje odpowiedź, że lepiej jest zacząć od razu. W nocy, w rezydencji biskupa McMorrow ktoś się porusza. Duchowny śpi w swoim łożu, kiedy nagle się budzi i zauważa kogoś. Po chwili zostaje oddany strzał w kierunku bezbronnego mężczyzny. Następnego dnia, koleżanka Veronic'i informuje ją, że w nocy biskup został zastrzelony we własnym łóżku. Kobieta zaczyna sobie zdawać sprawę, że Michael miał rację i Lincoln może być niewinny. W tym czasie Burrowsa odwiedza L.J., który został przysłany przez matkę. Mężczyzna próbuje mu uświadomić, że handel narkotykami jest zły, a on ma szansę odmienić swoje życie. Kiedy młodzieniec chce odejść, skazany informuje syna, że czeka go śmierć. Zaraz potem słyszy z jego ust słowa, że dla niego umarł już dawno, po czym odchodzi. thumb|Michael pokazuje bratu tatuaże Zdenerwowany Sucre czeka na swoją dziewczynę w specjalnym pokoju więziennym. Po chwili wchodzi Maricruz Delgado z kwiatami i od razu wykrzykuje tak. Jest pewna co do wzięci ślubu z więźniem, ale chcę poczekać do momentu, aż wyjdzie on z więzienia. Stawia też warunek, że wezmą ślub w kościele katolickim. W tym czasie, Michael ponownie znajduje się w ambulatorium, gdzie dowiaduje się, że Sara sprawdza każdego z pacjentów. Nie jest jednak pewna, czy mężczyzna aby na pewno ma cukrzycę typu pierwszego. Informuje go, że następnym razem nie podadzą insuliny, tylko zrobią badania. Maricruz zdradza, że przyjechała z Hectorem, gdyż nie miała pieniędzy na autobus. Sucre zaczyna się denerwować, mówiąc, że nikt nie podwozi dziewczyny kumpla z przyjaźni. Kobieta wiedząc, że musi już wychodzić przypomina mu, że to za niego wychodzi, a nie za Hectora. Jakiś czas później, Michael spotyka C-Note'a. Wiedząc, że jest to „miejscowy aptekarz” prosi go o załatwienie PUGNAC-u – insuliny. Mężczyzna zgadza się załatwić towar, po odpowiedzi na jedno pytanie i po otrzymaniu pieniędzy. Następnie okazuje się, że Abruzzi przyjął Scofielda do warsztatów więziennych. Po zakończonej pracy, mężczyzna ma chwilę, aby porozmawiać z bratem. Lincoln zdaje sobie sprawę, że ucieczka to tylko początek. Trzeba mieć jeszcze pieniądze i ludzi, którzy pomogą zniknąć. Michael tłumaczy, że w 1999 jedna z firm nie dała sobie rady z przebudową więzienia, więc wzięli podwykonawcę. Po chwili pokazuje bratu swoje tatuaże i każe mu się przyjrzeć, ażeby coś zobaczyć. Obsada Cytaty Ciekawostki * Numer więzienny Micheala to 94941, natomiast położenie jego celi w więzieniu stanowym Fox River to skrzydło A, cela numer 40. * Wykonanie tatuaży, które posiada Michael trwało by w rzeczywistości około 200 godzin, a koszt tej usługi kształtuje się pomiędzy 15000 a 20000 dolarów. Na wykonanie tego dzieła, trzeba by było czekać około czterech lat. * C-Note i Paul Kellerman nie są przypisani w tym odcinku do głównej obsady, tylko do gwiazd specjalnych. Zobacz też Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Skazany na śmierć en:Pilot (episode)